


Snake got your tongue?

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: Crowley gets stuck in snake form.Aziraphale is far from complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's Simon again.
> 
> Y'all tired if me yet?
> 
> This was real inspired by
> 
> @satiricalSycthe on twitter. Go check them out they're really talented and make amazing fics!
> 
> I'm uhh.. I'm @407sadnoodles if y'all wanted to hMU-
> 
> Anyways, here's SNEK boi and soft boi.

So there he was. Thinking he couldn't get stuck like this.

It's just a one time thing, he said. Not like it could really happen he said.

They say, if you go snake for more than 12 hours, you're stuck like that for a month.

Low and behold, guess who tried it.

Well, it was kind of an accident.

He fell asleep in the sun. The rock was just so warm. It felt so good.

He was going to change back! Just.. In a second..

He ended up napping after slithering about all day. Being a snake was tiring and he needed a good nap. 

After he got up he decided that was enough and tried to change back.

Nope.

Ok, lets try again maybe?

Nuh uh.

Well. That's not good.

Maybe Aziraphale would know what to do.

He slithered his way back into the bookshop where the angel was nose-deep in a novel in his favorite chair.

Since you couldn't hear him coming, he accidentally scared Aziraphale by just spearing on the coffee table beside him.

"Oh- OH- Ah, Hello dear.. Still a snake are we?"

He couldn't answer even if he wanted to so he just curled up in the coffee table.

"Right then."

The pair sat in enjoyable silence as the angel continued the novel as the snake got himself comfortable on the coffee table. Letting the heat off the angels coffee mug radiate onto him.

Snakes do get quite cold easily. 

The serpent shut his weary eyes.

"Tired?"

He opened them back up again at the sudden noise.

He flicked his tongue out in response.

"I don't.. Really have a place for you to nap. "

Yes you do silly angel.

That lap right there. Nice and warm. Just for me.

He slithered onto said lap.

"Oh, Oh- Okay."

He lifted his book up and then back down, letting the serpent have wiggle room. Sprawling on him as much as he pleased.

Angels were warm in this cold cold world. He let his eyes shut once again. Relaxing on the soft angel as he drifted off the sleep as well.


	2. Snakes are pretty warm for being cold-blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy I passed out sorry

"Are you stuck like that my dear?"

He flicked his tongue out again.

"Right."

He patted his lap for the snake to get off the coffee table again.

He was afraid he was going to knock everything over he he just let him on his lap.

It wasn't actually that hard to get used to, Crowley being a snake and all.

He was little to no trouble. Quite warm, and was always there for cuddles when needed.

Aziraphale got him a little terrarium to slither around in but he mostly just hung around the bookshop.

His favorite spot was Aziraphale. He was a warm soft angel! What wasn't to love?

He'd slither onto the back of his neck, shoulders, lap and arms were the best spots.

The snake didn't like when he got up.

So if he got up, he'd coil on the chair and wouldn't move.

So he'd have to get picked up. He loved being held and picked up.

The world was so simple as a snake. Free cuddles, no lanky stiff body, did he mention free cuddles?

He liked to bump into Aziraphale's face with his snoot.

Aziraphale always smiled when he did it. That's why he never stopped.

"Now you have to be on your best behavior today. Gabriel's coming over to check on me."

"Hiiisssss!!"

The snake hissed at the name.

"Oh that's not very nice. Do I have to put you in jail?"

His terrarium was his 'jail' for when he was bad.

He shook his head no.

"Good. Now. He should be here in half an hour. Behave yourself."

He was draped over Aziraphale's neck as he read. He shut his eyes.

How are angels so warm and fuzzy?

He was just so comfortable. Perfect for a snake.

He opened his eyes and bumped into his cheek.

He did his goofy smile.

Oooh, did Crowley love that smile.

-

"So, you have a snake now?"

"Yes. Isn't he just marvelous!"

The snake narrowed his eyes at the archangel. Trying very hard not to hiss at him.

"Why would want that? Snakes don't seem like your type."

"But I love him dear."

He bumped into the angels cheek again. Saying : "Get me the hell out of here. Please."

"See? He loves me too."

"Why is it- Why is it on you? Why are you holding it?"

"Well, would you rather me let him freeze? They're cold blooded. They need warmth. I don't have many warm places for him. You were also the one who said I should take it easy on the miracles."

"I still don't see any point. I don't like it."

"HISSSSSSS!!"

Stupid Gabriel!

"Oh! That wasn't very nice!"

The snake looked away from them both.

"He's never normally like this, I guess he's just grumpy. Bad!"

He was angry now. He slithered onto the floor and coiled into a spiral.

"Guess it hates me huh?"

"It seems so. I'm sorry. Excuse him."

C'mon angel, this guys mean. Why do you hang around him.

The snake let the pair chatter away for seemed like years about boring angel stuff.

This floor was starting to get cold, and he could use some cuddles right now.

He slithered back up on the couch where he was sitting and tried to crawl on the angels lap.

"..and, did you hear about the- Oh not now dear."

He was saved away off the angels lap.

How /DARE/ he!! That was my lap!

He stood up to go get some tea for the pair.

Oh the nerve. Not letting me on his lap, and now getting up? Without me?

So he did as any serpent would do.

Coil up in the spot he was in, and inconvenience him when he came back.

"So snakey-snakey. Why do you hate me?"

Oh so many reasons.

"What's wrong with uncle Gabe huh?"

Have you ever looked in the mirror? Your outfit alone makes me want to puke up this mornings mouse. You don't wear a scarf in summer twat!!

He squinted his eyes at the archangel attempt to distract him from his inconvenience.

Then, he had the nerve to pat his lap. 

Some people.. He looked away from the archangel in disgust. 

Shortly after, his angel came back with tea.

He set it down on the coffee table and looked at the snake and motioned for him to move.

"Scoot over dear."

No angel, pick me up I want to be held.

"Scoot over."

N o. Pick. Me. Up. I want up.

"Right then."

The angel picked him up and he instantly bumped his cheek.

The smile that he hasn't seen all day was back.

"Oh, Oh come on dear."

He set the snake down beside him. 

Maybe next time he could lay on the angels lap.


	3. Ssssssseperation

Being a snake is tiring. Slithering around instead of having a body that can go places faster. Being a snake has it's ups and downs. Being able to coil up. That's good. Being In the sun feels wonderful. But getting cold is a tragedy.  
Snakes and getting cold do not mix. At all!  
Angel laps are only so warm.   
So a warmer spot was in order.  
The angel was fast asleep in his chair. His lap went cold. Dare I say freezing.  
The light was on.. The poor snake was so cold. He crawled over to investigate.   
He slithered up to the top of the lampshade and slipped inside.  
Ahhh.. Sweet warm relief. He himself dosed off it was so warm.  
-  
"Oh., Oh no. Oh my."  
Not in the bookshelf.  
Not in his terrarium.  
Not in the bed room or den.   
Could he have gotten out?  
/Lost/?  
Aziraphale scrambled all over the garden looking for his beloved snake. Not in any of the flowers. Or vegetables. Not on any of his favorite rocks. Not on the bench. Not anywhere. Inside or out.  
Aziraphale checked every kitchen cabinet. Every drawer. Everything.  
No Crowley.  
He was getting scared.  
He sat in the bench outside. The yard was fenced but the gate wasn't open.  
Where was his snake? Oh his dear snake was lost.. In the cold cold world out there.   
He scanned around the garden for a glimpse of the slithering black snake.  
But not a single sighting.  
He decided to go back inside..  
In a few weeks he wouldn't be stuck anymore. But he recently has become quite attached.   
This was pretty unusual with him, he couldn't imagine life without Crowley anymore. He had gone through the majority of his life without him, but seeing him everyday was becoming routine, and comforting. Just to have someone to wake up with after a nap. Someone to just be there with you.   
Now that's gone.  
He sat back down in his chair and sighed. Closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  
This week was going to be tough.  
-  
The sudden movement started and woke the snake in the lampshade.   
That was a nice warm nap. He needed to go back to this lamp sometime.  
Looks like his angel got up without him. But, this was excused. He was napping.  
He quickly crawled over to greet him on his lap.  
The angel was startled and jolted the head back down, eyes widened at the sight.  
"CROWLEY!!"  
He scooped the snake in his arms and held him close.  
"Oh, Where were you?!? You had me so worried, I thought I lost you for good!!"  
The snake, confused but happy to be held and loved, quickly have him an 'I'm here angel' bump on the cheek.  
Witch, of course, made the angel smile. In turn, making the snake smile on the inside.  
"Don't go wandering off ever again! I was so scared!! I don't know what id do without you my dear. "  
He lay in the angels arms for a while. Just taking in his warm affection.   
Happy to 'return' even though he never left.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, much much more I was just really REALLY tired sorrY


End file.
